Christmas
by xeniagala88
Summary: An unexpected gift for Jordi.
1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Rivkin was a chatterbox. During the chemo's session she worked crocheted and spoke with other patients.

She could distract Jordi.

"For Christmas we decorate a large tree and we covered the house with colored lights. I cook a meal for a King: pasta, roast turkey , donuts and pudding…Sally and all my grandchildren love this food! Can you take the phone out of my bag, honey?"

Jordi didn't want to be rude. He leaned forward but blanched. The second cycle of chemo was worse than the first.

"Are you all right, dear?"

Mrs. Rivkin asked softly, continuing to knit.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry."

He lied.

"What do you do at Christmas in Mexico?"

Jordi relaxed, leaning back.

"We begin to celebrate December 16th! At dusk, Mexican families are small processions, _les Posadas._. For nine days: to remember the Jesus's pregnancy. They sing religious hymns and bring a crib to the hosts. The hosts give the guests baskets filled with sweets. Christmas Eve we bring baby Jesus in procession!"

"Sounds interesting! Are you sorry to be in US this year?"

Jordi looked at the IV in his arm and sighed.

"No, I'm not. I'm here for my own good!


	2. Chapter 2

Nurse Doubler was happy: that day she and the children would have decorated the Christmas tree.

The young patients hopped around her with garlands and colored balls.

"Brittany is as so sweet as to be tooth caries!"

Kara would have said. But she wasn't there.

She had come home. Kara, Emma, Leo, Dash: all of them had left the hospital.

Doctor McAndrew wandered around Doctor Grace.

Nurse Jackson was busy with doctor Noday all day for Charlie.

Charlie and Jordi were the only members of the Red Band Society remained. The kids still sick.

That day Jordi felt really bad: he ignored the joy of Brittany and loud children.

"We need a tall boy to hang up the star on top of the tree, my little dwarves!"

Brittany was saying. Children laughed.

"I think I've found the person who is right for us!"

A little girl pointed Jordi who was walking along the wall.

"Good idea, Holly!"

"Hi Jordi. Could you give us a hand?"

"I'm not much help, today!"

Brittany showed a toothy smile.

"Please. You just have to climb the ladder and put the tip of the tree!"

It was simple and Jordi didn't want to disappoint the kids.

"Okay, I will!"

The young patients held their breath. Jordi had just placed the tip when he was seized by a dizzying.

He wavered.

"Jordi are you ok?

Brittany asked worried. She got not answer.

Jordi fell to the ground, dragging with him the Christmas tree.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jordi regained conscious was aching. Doctor McAndrew was putting ointment on his leg.

Jordi groaned.

"It makes you very sick?"

Adam took off his gloves doctors.

"I'm full of bruise!"

Jordi tried to minimize the incident. Doctor McAndrew wasn't reassured.

"You made me take one good scare!"

Jordi was surprised. No one had taken care of him until then.

His mother had left him as soon as she could.

His _abuela_ was about to kill him with her stupid beliefs. Certainly unintentionally…

"Maybe you have a concussion!"

Adam examined the medical slabs.

"I took a nice hit!"

"Jordi don't be silly!"

Doctor McAndrew scolded him.

"Had you dizzy, do you?"

The guy rubbed his leg.

"It is the fault of that stupid law! I want to do the surgery!"

"I know you're frustrated but Megan and social service are right: chemo is less risk!"

Jordi grimaced.

"Which side are you, doc?"

"From yours, of course!"

Thanks for the review and the followers.


	4. Chapter 4

"You should go home for the holidays!"

The voice of Mrs. McAndrew was sweet and calm.

Adam played with the phone.

"I have already booked airline tickets from Boston, mom! I should be there for the next week."

"Great! I'll cook the Lumberjack pie: the tart that you like so much!"

"Exquisite! I already your mouth watering!"

Doctor McAndrew was happy to return to his family but he didn't want to leaves Los Angeles right now.

The Jordi's situation was complicated and Adam didn't want to leave him.

"You will do well a break from work, honey."

"You're right mom!"

His pager vibrated.

"Sorry but I have to close! I have a medical emergency!"

Mrs. McAndrew smiled with understanding.

"I understand. I'll wait in Boston. I love you. "

"I love you too."

Doctor McAndrew immediately went into contact with the hospital.

"Hello?"

Was the voice of Kenji.

"What's going on there?"

"Is better if you come here, Doc!"


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany had brought a gift to Jordi. A poster of Tulum beach: white sand, Caribbean Sea, and some picturesque Mayan ruins.

"This is not to make you feel homesick!"

Jordi smiled grateful.

"I'm already pretty messed up right now at the moment!"

"The poster does pendant with your ethnic blanket. I prepared the cupcakes for you!"

Brittany took a tray and she showed him the iced cookies.

"You're very thoughtful, Nurse Dobbler. You didn't have to do all this for me!"

"I'm mortified for the incident with Christmas tree."

"Water under the bridge! I hope that the children were not scared too!"

"They're good! Try a cupcake, Jordi!"

He accepted but after the first bite had to spit.

He had an upset stomach.

"Are they so disgusting?"

Brittany was sorry.

"Forgive me!"

Jordi whispered, then rushed to the bathroom and vomited.


End file.
